Oh, brother!
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: When Abby gets hurt by a date, how far will Big bro Tony go to get even?. Dad Gibbs not pleased with Tony choices and lets him know. Will contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

Oh, brothers!

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: Will contain spanking in this story.

Thanks to Chelsea1234 for getting this story rolling.

If there was one thing that Senior Special agent Anthony Dinozzo was not good at, it was being bored. He has the attention span of 5 year old when not kept busy. "Tony, Tony, what are you doing over there? If Gibbs walks by.." Ziva started.

Tony who was leaning back in his chair, feet propped on the desk, scanning the latest edition of GSM magazine. "Chill Zee-vah, Gibbs is in MTAC at this time, and with my well honed ears I will hear the door open and be in working position before Gibbs even sets two feet out of the door. All my years as a cop help me learn to use all of my senses to the fullest. I can see like a cat in the night, I can sense the presence of …."

"Mmm-hmm Tony," Ziva interrupted, with a full grin on her face.

Tony, knowing that look started." He is right behind me isn't he? OW!" Tony reached back and rubbed the sting out of the back of his head.

"You can sense the presence of what Dinozzo, didn't seem to keen to me." Gibbs said with a smirk as he continued walking to his desk. "By the way, anything new in these cold cases Dinozzo." Gibbs said as he sipped on his coffee, looking over the rim of the cup to catch the looks being exchanged between McGee and Tony. Even though there was a constant tone of bickering between these two, Gibbs knew that one would never let the other get hurt physically or mentally.

"Uh boss, we have been running the latest set of cold cases through the AFIS database, hoping that there might be a new hit of fingerprints on these cases. "McGee said with a slight gulp, hoping that Gibbs believed that they had been working together. " But, so far nothing new boss."

Gibbs knew better but just gently shook his head and raised his brows. _Isn't it funny these two can't stand each other one minute and then go to bat to protect the other the next. Brothers til the end._ Gibbs thought to himself. Over the last 2 years he has taken a more direct, paternal approach to dealing with his surrogate children. Abby and Ziva were like his daughters and Tony and Tim were like his sons. He knew that this was his family. But he also knew that Tony did not have the strongest of paternal influences in his life, so he was a little more hands on with him. "Dinozzo."

"Yeah, boss."

"Since you have been so busy on the computers looking through this set of cold cases, why don't you take that box of case files that we have already look through and take them back to the records department."

"On it boss, it will give me a chance to stretch my legs. Don't want to get slow and stiff back behind this desk." Dinozzo started towards the box.

"Oh, and since you will already be down there you can sharpen you sense of the alphabet and file all the files back." Gibbs said as he saw Tony's eyes squint a little at this task.

"On, it boss." No use arguing with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and Tony's head was still ringing from the latest slap upside the back of the head. Tony carried the boxes past Abby's lab and into the record department. Setting the box down, he started getting to work on refilling all of the folders. "Of all the menial task to do, I have to do this." Tony talked to himself. Even though it only took about 30 minutes to file the reports away, in Tony's mind it had seemed like an eternity. Heading back up to the bullpen he stopped by Abby's lab.

KNOCK!

"Come in, oh it's just you Tony." Abby answered as she turned around.

"Just me Abs, thanks so much for the reaffiramation of love here… wait, what's wrong, what are you, does Gibbs know?" The sight of Abby in more normal clothes than her usual Goth black, had Tony worried. She was in a simple pink shirt, and grey slacks with gray pumps on. He reached over and felt her forehead. "No fever, so come on Abby, what gives?"

Abby turned and walked towards her precious computers, never looking up at Tony's eyes. "Gives, nothing gives Tony, I just thought that I would try to change things up a little, you know shake the tree." The tone in Abby's voice was clear to Tony, she was nervous and unsure of herself.

"Abby,…Abs…, Big brother here is sensing something a little deeper here." Tony said as he circled his hand around his face. "So come on, spill it."

Even though Abby prided herself on being a strong, independent women, it was times like this when she was glad she had her NCIS family. As soon as she felt the large strong hands of her big brother on her shoulder she turned into his chest, buried her face and started to cry. "Last night… I… I…. had a d..d.. and we had on..on..only met online and when we met..met… met… he took one look at me and said….said…Oh..I did not realize you were seriously going to meet me looking…looking like that. I mean, it was a nice..restaurant, but I had on my black cocktail dress, and my favorite black leather boots…I thought I looked good… but I..em..embarrassed him at his club. Maybe he was right, I am just too much…" Abby just kept her face buried into Tony's shirt, he knew that it was probably covered in black mascara and lipstick, but that was brothers and extra shirts are for.

Tony was shocked that someone could be so mean to his little sister, it made his blood boil to think that anyone would ever hurt her. He would try his hardest to find this person and make them pay, but first he has to convince Abby that she is perfect just the way she is.

"Now you listen to me, Lil' Miss Abigail Scuito, I will not have you beat yourself up and change what we, you family, all love about you for some, some bastard. You have one of the purest hearts and caring minds I know. You should never let what someone else thinks of you change you. You are perfect in your black, I mean even Gibbs fought with the Director to not make you adhere to the dress code. So, push that stupid guy to the back of your mind, after work, go home and change and I will pick you up at 8pm. Time to party the blues away." Tony thought that a little pizza, movie night at his house just might help pick his little sisters spirits back up.

"Thanks, Tony, but you don't have to put up with me tonight, I am sure you have one of your…OW! What was that for?" Abby was rubbing the back of her head.

"Always works on me when I need to have my head cleared, so I thought I would try it on you. I am not putting up with you so just shut it and be ready at 8pm. Got it Abs!"

"Yes, sir" Abby replied with a laugh and sparkle in her eye.

On the way back up to the bullpen, Tony stopped by the restroom just to see the damage done by one crying sister had been done on his shirt. When he saw the tears and mascara stains, he knew that he would find out who this guy was and get a little revenge for his lil' sis. No one messes with his NCIS family, no one.

What will Tony do?

All reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, brothers!

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: Will contain spanking in this story.

Thanks to Chelsea1234 for getting this story rolling

Once Tony was back in the bullpen, he opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a clean shirt. He always kept extra clothes here in case they have to dumpster dive for evidence.

"What happened to you Tony? It looks like you ran into a makeup counter? Some poor girl need some Dinozzo comfort after you dump them?" McGee asked with a surlish tone.

"No, McSensitive, this would be Scuito tears here."

"What, Abby crying? What did you do to her?" McGee had left his desk and was standing toe to toe with Tony. His previous relationship with Abby made him a little more protective of her and her feelings. He would not stand for anyone to hurt Abby, not even Tony.

"Back off TIM, I did nothing, some other jackass did. I was kind of hoping you would help me find out who." Tony said noticing that McGee had relaxed a little.

"Oh, I can do that, you just tell me what you need and I can get it for you, or should I say us." Tim sat down behind his computer, anxious to start.

"I don't have a lot, all I know is that she met him online. They met for a date and he did not approve of her attire. He accused her of not fitting in, and she believed him. When I stopped by her lab, I noticed a lack of her typical music, so I stuck my head in to find her in normal clothes and crying. When she told me the story, I started seeing red. No one tells our lil sis that she needs to change. NO ONE!" Tony said with a sense of rage.

"Well, Ok, then.. I will just access Abby's email account, locate the emails she has exchanged with this creep and then back trace him…. Does she know about this?" McGee asked as his fingers busily typed and tracked.

" Um, well not exactly, in fact the less people that know about this…"

"Know about what Tony?" Ziva asked as she rounded the corner and sat on the edge of her desk. These two are up to something she thought and she did not want to be left out.

"Oh, nothing ZI-VA. Just the boring, routine, track down old leads thing." Tony tried to keep Ziva out of this, he did not want anyone else to get in trouble if they are caught.

Ziva, never one to give up easily, sauntered over to the other side of McGee and applied a small amount of pressure to just the right spot in cause maximum pain with minimum pressure. "What again McGee?"

"OWWW, ZIVA, OOKKKKK. Some blind date hurt Abby…

"Hurt her, how? If there is one hair of head on her that is out of place, I will make him wish he had never been born." Just the thought of someone physically hurting her lil sister made her see red and the urge to kill was fresh.

"Calm down Ziva, " Tony said as he put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from running to Abby now. "He did not physically hurt her, he just put a major dent in her self confidence. He did not approve of her Goth black dress and told her she did not fit in the way she dressed. At least that is what I could make of her mumbling, and crying into my shirt."

"Oh, Ok. So how are we going to get even with him?" Ziva asked, ready to go.

"First off, there is no we here, I am doing this, I do not want anyone else to get in trouble and secondly I do not know yet. McSearchy here is trying to back track Abby's emails so I can find out who he is."

"Who who is Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked as he came down the stairs from MTAC.

"Oh, no one really, just trying to find out who…"

"Someone dented Tony's car in the parking deck, just trying to see if we can find out who it was." McGee answered, helping Tony keep his real reasons secret.

"Well, just get the footage from security and do it on your own time. Grab your bags we have a dead body. Meet me at the car in five." Gibbs never stopped walking, circling around his desk to grab his gun and shield and headed straight for the elevators.

"Well, Tony, since I just lied to Gibbs to keep your cover, I say there is now a we here." McGee said as he grabbed his bag and headed to the elevator.

Back in her lab, Abby was still having a difficult time coming to terms with this rejection. Grabbing some paper and pen she started to make a pros and cons list to how she normally behaves.

Pros: Black (favorite color) Cons: People think it is creepy

Make-up is fun Some people think it is too much

Great shoes Not always comfortable

Great clothes Some think too racy, sexy unprofessional

Cool collars Offends some people, only for dogs

Seeing these written out, Abby started to think that maybe this guy was right. As tears rolled down her face she grabbed a green pen, and marked out all of the pros. Maybe it was time to start a new Abby, one that would fit in, one that people would not take a double take at as she walked by. Shutting off her babies, she decided that she would leave a little early, the guys were out on a case and would call if they needed her. It was time for a new makeover.

All reviews appreciated. Hope you are enjoying the continuing Family Gibbs series.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, brothers!

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: Will contain spanking in this story.

Thanks to Chelsea1234 for helping me remember we are not in college! Thanks again for all the reviews!

While the team was out on the case, Abby headed to the local mall. She had never really been the mall type person before, she always ordered her clothes off the Goth sites online. "Wow, these places are scary" Abby said to herself as she ventured into her first store.

Two hours later, Abby exited the mall, bags in hand, ready to try a new style. Next stop was the hair salon, as much as she loved her hair it was time for her to grow up and be a woman. It took over a hour for the stylists to 'correct' Abby's choice in hair color. Boy, were the boys going to be surprised.

Processing the dead body took longer than Tony had anticipated, he had been hoping to get back to base and finish the search for the scum who had hurt Abby. But instead, it was well after dark before they returned and by that time all had left. But, never the one to miss and opportunity, Tony grabbed McGee by his coat," Hey, no one is here, let's take a deeper look into the online life of one Abby Scuito."

"Good idea Tony, that way no one can sneak up and see…."

"See what McGee…." Gibbs asked as he came around from behind the cubicle and sat his coffee on his desk. He had a gut feeling that these two are up to something, he just had to pin it down.

"Uh… Boss..see that…" McGee was struggling, trying to find a quick cover.

"I don't want others to see that I really do work, I don't want my image as a carefree, but talented agent ruined. Someone catching me actually doing work after normal hours might realize that I am not as carefree as I pretend to be?" Tony's voice creaked a little as he finished the statement.

"Wouldn't want to hurt that image now would we?" Gibbs said with a sense of frustration in his voice. He could tell Tony was lying, but before he busted him he wanted to know why. Not many got to see the true Tony, he was not the playboy he put on to be, he was actually a very smart, astute young man.

"Nope boss, girls don't dig the nerdy, do gooder. Just look at the last time Mclonely here had a date."

"Hey.. I am sitting right here Tony." McGee stated. Big brother always picking on little brother, never meaning to hurt, just prod, was how these two worked.

"Well, shut it down, head home. Need to start early tomorrow, so go rest. Now!" Gibbs tone was one that said don't argue with me.

"Oh, OK, let me just finish this, save it and close it down. Done!" McGee stood up, grabbed his bag and scribbled a quick note. As he passed Tony's desk he slapped it on the desk, "don't forget to bring this to the movie viewing tomorrow night."

"Got it McGee, don't need to be reminded like a child."

At that remark, Gibbs raised his brow and shook his head. "Sometimes Tony, I wonder."

Early the next morning, Gibbs was eager to see if Abby had received all the evidence from the night before. Stepping off the elevator, the first thing he noticed was the lack of heavy garbage music. Something was not right here, quickening his steps to see what was going on he stopped in his tracks at what stood before him. Someone new was in Abby's lab and if one thing he did not like was being surprised. "Who sent you here and where is Abby Scuito?" Gibbs said in a totally ticked off tone. But instead of answering the unknown person started to giggle and her shoulders started to shake. "Do you think this is a laughing matter, I demand an answer…"

"GIIIIBBBBSSS, it's me.!" Abby said as she turned to face her first critic. Gone was the goth clothing, replaced with business slacks and silky shell. No more 3 inch black boots, they were replaced with gray pumps, but the most dramatic was her hair. Gone was the black pigtails, now stood Abby with shoulder length, caramel brown hair, cascading in curls around her face. She no longer looked like his little girl, instead there stood someone he did not know.

"Well, Gibbs you could close your mouth before you catch flies, I mean there are no flies in here, it is just a southern expression, but you could at least close your mouth and make some sort of noise. I mean, what do you think?" Abby turned a full circle, letting Gibbs see every angle of her new appearance.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs could not believe that she would do such a drastic change with out at first talking to him.

This was not the response she expected from her 'dad'. Feeling shocked and hurt, Abby ran past Gibbs and locked herself into her inner office. Tears flowing freely down her face, Abby couldn't figure out why no one liked anything she did with herself. Bryan, her date didn't like the Goth, and now Gibbs hated this. She didn't know what to do.

"Abby, …Abs.." Gibbs was banging on the Plexiglas door. "I'm sorry; you just caught me off guard."

"I-I-I must re-re-really be bad for you to-to-to break your own rules." Abby said in between sobs.

Gibbs, realizing that she was too upset to be reasoned with, turned to walk out the door and get Ziva to see if she could figure out what was going on with his Abby. On the way out he noticed a yellow legal pad with Abby's Pro and Con list. Picking it up and reading it, he was struck by a sense of hurt. Someone had hurt Abby and he now was putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

Would his 'kids' ever learn to come to him when they need something instead of trying to fix everything themselves, he now had a gut feeling what those two boys were up to. He just hoped his gut was wrong, they were already going to be punished for lying to him; he just hoped they wouldn't do anything stupid before he could stop them.

Last night, Tony had seen the name and address of the creep McGee had traced. He knew McGee was thinking they would meet tonight and make a plan of attack, but Tony was never the patient one. Plus, McGee would be in less trouble if he didn't participate any further. He had driven over to the address and had sat there, waiting for this scumbag to come out of his house. Knowing he would be late to work, he called Ziva to cover for him. It was late morning when the man exited his house. Tony had been so intent on watching the front of the house, he failed to notice the silver haired man walk up and lean against the side of the car.

"Come, on man, make my day." Tony muttered to himself, waiting to confront this man face to face.

Not one to miss this chance of exacting a little Italian revenge, Tony quickly exited his car and started to walk across the street. He didn't get 3 steps when he felt a familiar grip grab his elbow and a steely low voice whisper into his ear." I wouldn't do this if I was you Tony."

"Well, boss glad I'm not you then." Tony only had one thing on his mind and that was just to let this man know that no one messes with his sister. Tony tried to jerk his arm away from Gibbs, intent of following through with his plan, but the ex-marine still had an iron grip.

"Tony, turn around now and get in the car now." Gibbs voice was a little louder but, not at full force.

"But, Boss…"

"That is an order Dinozzo. Get in the car, NOW! OR else I will give this whole street a preview of how upset DAD is right now. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Tony yanked his arm and headed towards his car.

"Nope wrong car, mine."

Tony gulped loudly, looking Gibbs in the eyes, he realized just how much trouble he was in, and this just might his last comfortable ride for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, brothers!

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: Will contain spanking in this story.

**Thanks to Chelsea1234 for helping me, you help make this fun!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews!**

Tony could feel the anger radiating of Gibbs, and the whole ride back Gibbs did not want any explanations.

"Boss…"

"Not now Dinozzo."

"But, Boss.. I was…"

"Now is not the time or place, TONY!"

The rest of the trip back to NCIS was eerily quiet. Once they reached headquarters, Gibbs escorted Tony into the elevator, still having a solid grip on his elbow. "Not going anywhere boss, so can you at least let go so the others won't get the wrong idea." Tony knew that walking into the bull pen, or more likely being dragged through the bullpen would be embarrassing. Tony knew that others in the agency heard talk of their unique family team, but to see the older member drag the younger one like a child would really have them talking.

"Others getting the wrong idea is the least of your concerns right now." Tony could see by the look in Gibb's eyes that he was in serious trouble. "But first stop is to pick up your partners in crime."

"Hey, no one else was involved. I went over there on my own accord. So just deal with me." Tony was trying to keep the others out of this.

Gibbs reached over, stopped the elevator and turned to Tony. Speaking in a low but menacing voice," One. You don't tell me who to deal with. Two. I know your computer skills aren't sharp enough to hack and backtrack, so that throws McGee into the mix. Three. I have a gut feeling that Ziva knew what was going on all along. So in my book that is involved." Gibbs reached over and flipped the switch to on again.

Stepping off, Gibbs kept one firm hand on Tony's elbow, and proceeded to walk straight over to McGee. McGee was deep in discussion with Ziva and Abby, he had been concerned when Tony and Gibbs were both late to work, plus the new Abby was quite disturbing. Gibbs never missed a step in his long, determining strides, walked up to the trio, grabbed McGee by the other hand and looked at Ziva.

"Ziva, follow me."

"But, Gibbs…."

"Boss, what are you doing?" McGee asked as he was being pulled along with Tony.

Stopping dead in his tracks he looked Ziva in the eyes and said." NOW AGENT DAVID! MTAC! McGee don't give me that look. Go! NOW!"

Abby was speechless as she watched her siblings being dragged along like petulant children through the cubicles and up the steps. Someone had done something to upset Dad, and she was glad that she wasn't involved in this one. Sitting back at McGee's desk she started looking into his computer, it was then when she noticed that McGee had hacked into her emails. How dare he. HE had also pulled up Bryan's demographics. Oh no, now she had an idea what had happened. A loud commotion caused her to turn her head upstairs to see the whole MTAC crew thrown out of their offices.. "OH no! This is not good" she mumbled to herself.

Back upstairs in MTAC Gibbs threw McGee in one chair, Tony into another, and told Ziva to sit beside them. " I am only asking this one time. What in the hell was going through you mind?" Gibbs yelled in his best marine voice.

"Uh, well, boss." McGee started.

"This creep hurt Abby, he said nasty things to her and really hurt her self confidence. I mean seriously Gibbs, have you not noticed the Mary Poppins change we have here. He did that to her." Tony's anger was starting to build. He was hurt that Gibb's didn't feel more protective of Abby. "I mean, come on, I for one figured you would be the first to rip his head off."

"I didn't know what happened because some people think it is OK to leave me out of the loop." Gibbs said as he looked Ziva straight in the eyes. " A lie of omission is still a lie. So to lay it out clear here for all of you. You will all be getting a whipping with the belt. Ziva, for failure to come to me when you knew there was trying and lying, McGee, for lying to my face and back hacking private emails, and Tony for showing up at the man's house, just itching for a fight."

"What? YOU WENT THERE ALONE! What are you stupid, you could have gotten hurt?" McGee was hurt that Tony left him out.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, PROBIE!" Tony said now totally agitated.

"Ziva, you first. Over here, grab and lean over the rail."

SWISH! Just the sound of Gibbs pulling his belt off was enough to get all three antsy.

SMACK!

The first lick made Ziva catch her breath, she would not cry in front of her brothers.

SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

Those four brought tears to her eyes, she was going to feel this rest of the day.

Gibbs stopped at five, brought Ziva into standing position and pulled her into his arms. "Don't ever leave me out again, big sis. Now go back to your desk and get to work."

Ziva just nodded her head, afraid if she opened her mouth she would cry. She had not been verbally called big sis since her little sister Tali was killed.

As soon as Ziva was gone, Gibbs turned to McGee. "Tim, same position."

SMACK!

The first lick always took his breath away. "SZZZZSZ" McGee hissed through his teeth.

SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

McGee could feel tears build up in his eyes, but he wouldn't cry in front of Tony.

"Those were for lying to me, these next five are for putting your job in jeopardy for hacking private emails on company time." Gibbs put his hand on McGee's back to give him a sense of security, he knew these next were going to really count.

SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

"OWWWW! " McGee cried out as the last lick was given.

Gibbs gave him a moment to catch his breath before standing him up. Putting his arms around him Gibbs spoke softly in his ear. "Don't ever let me catch you hacking into systems, and never lie to me, son. Head on downstairs and get to work at your desk."

"Got-got it boss." McGee answered, his ass felt like it was on fire and now Gibbs wanted him to sit at his desk and work. This was going to be a loooong day.

"Finally our fearless leader, front and center." Gibbs said to Tony.

"I am not going to apologize for finding that guy Gibbs."

"Never expected you to, you are mostly in trouble for not thinking this through. If you had laid one finger on that guy he could have you arrested for assault. Do you hate working here so much that you would risk throwing it away that easily."

Now seeing this through Gibb's eyes made Tony realize he may have been a little rash. "Yeah, boss sort of went all Mad Max there. Did'nt think that far ahead."

" I know Tony, you didn't think. Maybe this will help you remember next time you want to act without thinking it through." Wanting to make sure Tony did remember this he changed his plan of attack. "Drop the pants Tony."

Caught off guard, Tony turned his head. "But, boss, the others didn't."

"The others didn't almost get caught in the act of a felony so, Dinozzo, don't make me repeat myself." Gibbs voice took the one of a stern father.

"Got it, dad!"

SMACK!

"OWWW!" Losing the extra layer of denim made a huge difference, Tony knew that he would not be sitting for a couple of days now.

SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

"That was for lying to me" Gibbs started.

SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

"OWWW! ARGHH! DADDDD!"

"Those are for going to his house." Now, Gibbs was going to make sure that these last five drove home a point. "These last five are for putting your job and ultimately place in this family on the line." Aiming a little lower to hit his sit spots Gibbs put all his effort into these licks.

SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

"ARGHHHHH!" Tony reared up , grabbing to rub his burning backside.

Giving Tony a moment to collect himself and readjust his pants, Gibbs pulled him into a great bear hug, tasseled his hair and said." Hate doing that son, but you need to start using that head of yours for more than just a pretty face."

"Got it dad." Tony said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He never liked getting spanked, but it was moments like this when he realized just how much Gibbs cared for him and thought of him as his own son.

Little did they now that Ziva and McGee had retold the whole sequence of events to Abby, including their punishments. Abby thought it was super sweet of her siblings to rush to her aid, although she did head slap McGee for hacking her email, but when she found out that Gibbs had whipped them she became upset. She may be the little sis in this family, but she felt that were spanked unjustly, and if they were willing to stand up for her then it was time she stood up for them. Hearing the door open at MTAC, she looked up and saw Tony walking with a different gait. Obviously Gibbs had really laid into him, well she would let one Leroy Jethro Gibbs he was over the line.

Abby, grabbed two rubber bands, fixed her pigtails, grabbed her black lipstick out of her purse and applied it heavy. The new Abby was gone and the old Abby was back and she was ready to fight.

As soon as Gibbs walked down the stairs after he had got a fresh cup of coffee, he looked and saw his three oldest children shifting uncomfortably in their seats, mission accomplished. But, when he looked at Abby he was confused, she had put her black lipstick on and redone her pigtails, but there was an unusual spark in her eyes and that usually meant trouble.

As he went to sit behind his desk, he felt Abby staring at him." Ya, need something Abs?"

"Yes, Jethro I do. I need to say something." Abby's anger was rising as she felt that Gibbs was just putting her off to the side.

"Well, Abby, I do not have all day, what do you want."

" I know what you did upstairs, some reward for protecting their lil sis." Abby started pacing back in forth of Gibb's desk. She was gaining momentum.

Gibbs could see a storm brewing in those green eyes and tried to stop it from breaking. Cocking his head to one side and raising his brow he tried to caution her." Abs, watch it.."

" Watch it I will, watch this", Abby grabbed the fresh cup and poured it straight into the trash can.

**OH MY! ABBY IS ON A ROLL NOW, JUST HOW MUCH FARTHER DOES SHE GO?**

**All reviews and ideas welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, brothers!

NCIS is property of CBS and Don Bellisario, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: Will contain spanking in this story.

**Thanks to Chelsea1234 for helping me, can't wait for the next adventure!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews!**

_Gibbs could see a storm brewing in those green eyes and tried to stop it from breaking. Cocking his head to one side and raising his brow he tried to caution her." Abs, watch it.."_

_" Watch it I will, watch this", Abby grabbed the fresh cup and poured it straight into the trash can._

A collective OHHH! Was heard throughout the bullpen, no one dared to move. Abby was on a roll and no one wanted to miss this, it was like watching a train wreck in slow motion, and to top it off Abby was not done yet.

"Of all of the heartless, selfish things to do, you…you…you punish them for looking out for me."

"Abby, I strongly suggest…" Tony tried to stop her from continuing but once Abby was started, all bets were off, and Tony could tell by the gleam in Gibbs eyes that this was getting to end quickly.

"ABS! One…"

"I now truly understand…." Abby was waving her hands around her face and still stomping in front of Gibbs desk.

"Abigail.. two…" Gibbs did not want to get to three, but Abby needed to be reined in.

"..why they say that the second b stands for bastard!" Abby finished with her little speech, was quite pleased with herself. She had let Leroy Jethro Gibbs know just how she felt.

" Three…." Gibbs never raised his voice and yelled, the only way the others could tell just how furious he was why by his still voice and the storm in his eyes. In two quick strides, he rounded his desk and grabbed Abby by her arm.

"Let Go of me, I am just getting warmed up!" Abby yanked feverishly, trying to break the grip Gibbs had on her arm. The others could only stare with utter amazement, Abby seemed to lose control of her mouth at times, and now this was the time of all times.

"Poor, Abby! Gibbs is not too pleased with her." Ziva muttered.

"Pissed is how I would describe Gibbs now, and poor Abby is right. When Gibbs is through with her, she'll think that all her previous spankings have been a walk in the park." Tony stated as he slowly rubbed his still stinging backside.

"I do not understand, Gibbs took Abby to MTAC, not a walk in the park." Ziva was confused.

"Tony meant that this spanking is going to make the others feel like love taps." McGee explained.

"Oh, you and your American slang." Ziva said.

"You are going to think warmed up when I get through with you, young lady."Gibbs, had now dragged Abby up the stairs and toward MTAC. As Abby saw where they were heading, she realized that she may have gone a little overboard.

"Oh, um Gibbs, I was just joking! Come on, you know HA HA! I'll buy you a new coffee."

Gibbs, ushered Abby through the locked doors and made her stand in the middle of the floor, looking him straight in the eyes. "Oh, you'll be buying me a coffee, make no mistake of that, also you can count out any Caf-Pows for the next week." Gibbs turned to walk towards the computers, trying to get his anger under control.

" What in the hell, was going through your mind down there Abs? What did that little temper tantrum accomplish?"

"Temper tantrum, you make me sound like a toddler?"

"I only call them as I see 'em Abs? Do you think adults handle situations the way that you just did." Gibbs turned back to face her.

"Ohh. Ummm. Well Gibbs, I never thought of it like that, I was just upset that you spanked them when they were just trying to look out for me. I may have gone a little overboard, with the change." Abby had now taken a seat in one of the office chairs that spun around. She was spinning slowly, hoping that may be she can rewind the last ten minutes, stopping and looking at the fire still in Gibbs eyes, she knew that she was still in trouble.

"In regards to the new you Abs, never liked it anyway." Gibbs reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, he handed it to Abby and walked away. Abby opened the paper, read what was written and started to cry.

"OH, Gibbs.., I'm sorry….." Abby now felt really bad and had the nagging feeling that she was getting ready to feel worse.

"I know Abby, but I can't have you throw a temper tantrum just because you don't agree with me. I made the decision to spank those three as soon as I figured out what was going on. I did it not to punish them for some of the things, but when they put their jobs and lives in danger, I will damn sure make sure they don't do it again." Gibbs was done explaining and was ready for action. Sitting in an empty chair, he patted his leg and said, "Come here Abs."

Backing up Abby tried to reason her way out of this, "Oh come on Gibbs, let's just say I learned my lesson."

"Abby I've already counted to three once, don't make me again."

Abby crossed the room and stood at Gibb's side. Gibbs tipped her over his knee, and reached into his other coat pocket and removed the well worn paddle. Abby had been pacing back and forth so much downstairs that she failed to see Gibbs open his drawer and remove it, flipping up her skirt he steeled himself for what he had to do.

SWAT!

Not one to ever hold her cries in, Abby yelled out in surprise. "ARGHH! OWWWW! Gibbs, you can't…OWWWW! Stop, NOW!" Abby yelled out, forgetting that this did not impress Gibbs at all.

SWAT! "No, I will not stop! SWAT! Not only did you mess with my coffee, you poured it out on purpose in a show of defiance. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! I won't tolerate this childish behavior! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Do I make myself clear, ABIGAIL! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!"

"Ye..Ye…Ye.. I… amm…sorry…." Abby held her head down, tears freely flowing.

Gibbs now knew it was time to close this discussion out. He raised his right knee and dropped his left, making her sit spot a prime target. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Gibbs slowly tipped Abby up and shifted so her backside was not touching his thigh. "Hated doing that Abs, but you don't call the shots, I do, that's what dad's are for."

"I..I…I.. know….Gibbs, Dad?" The tone in her voice broke his heart, he could tell she was truly sorry and that she was still a little unsure of herself.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Gibbs answered, gently pushing her hair off her forehead and planting a soft kiss.

"Did you really mean what was on that paper, still?"

"Yep, one-hundred percent, always have and always will. " Gibbs stood her up, and then stood up also. He gently signed my girl across her face and walked out of MTAC.

Abby gently sat in one of the cushioned chairs, opened the folded up piece of paper and smiled. On the paper was her list of pros and cons, and in bright red pen, Gibbs had marked out all the cons and wrote.

_**No Cons, perfect the way you are.**_

_**Love, DAD**_

The end

**THANK FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**NEXT STORY IN THE GIBBS FAMILY SERIES IS COOKING, ALL IDEAS WELCOME, SHOULD I CONTINUE?**


End file.
